


Bad Day

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sensation Play, Swearing, boyfriend chan, chan is just so helpful, reader is stressed with work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: The pressures of life and work are getting to you, and it hasn’t gone unnoticed. Lucky for you, your boyfriend happens to have the perfect solution…
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Not much to say about this one other than its' filth. Feedback is always appreciated either through AO3 or on Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. Enjoy. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You knew that people often had bad days.

People were allowed to have bad days, right? They could be in bad moods, say and do bad things, and make others feel bad right along with them.

And you were no exception to that. If you could ever have described a day at work as ‘bad’, today would have been it.

Your boss had been in a particularly terrible mood, and you’d picked up on it almost instantly. Him demanding that you work overtime had just been the start. You’d had your duties for the day planned out and organised, starting with typing up the minutes of yesterday’s quality meeting ready for presentation to the Board. But your boss had other plans; as evidenced by the fact that he dropped more than 30 paper binders on your already chaotic desk.

“These need checking and filing. Before close of play today.” He’d barked at you, strutting away before you even had the chance to remind him that you were knee deep in paperwork without this added workload.

You’d also been denied your lunch break, your small 30 minutes of solace being taken away from you in favour of him sending you out to get _his_ lunch instead. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked you to do that, and it definitely wasn’t the first time you’d been pissed off about it. But you had no room to argue.

So you gritted your teeth and bore with it. Because you needed the paycheck, and you knew that at the end of this shit day, your boyfriend would be waiting for you at home. Preferably bereft of clothing and with a raging hard-on ready for you to just climb aboard… but you couldn’t be too greedy. You’d settle for him just being there.

Finally finishing the last of the files you’d had dumped on you, you stretched out your back and winced as the knots up your spine popped and clicked intermittently. You sighed under your breath, switching off your computer and gathering your things.

It was already approaching 10pm, and you were nothing short of starving and exhausted. He really hadn’t been joking when he said overtime. This was fucking _over_ overtime.

You walked through the empty office, your suit jacket slung over your arm and your handbag in your other hand, absently twirling your car keys around your fingers. Stepping out into the corridor, you approached the elevator and punched on the button, waiting impatiently for it to arrive.

“Y/N?”

A booming voice came from behind you, and you jumped in surprise.

“Mr. Smith?” You laughed, holding your hand over your chest. “You startled me.”

Your boss looked over you, a clearly unimpressed expression on his face.

“Did you finish with those reports?” He asked bluntly.

“Yes, sir. All checked and filed away. Just as you asked.” You smiled politely. You figured the nicer you were to him the more it’d irritate him. At least, that’s what you hoped.

“And the meeting minutes from yesterday?” He sighed, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, well I had to prioritise the reports you gave me sir. I didn’t have time to finish the meeting minutes…”

“Didn’t have time?!” He boomed. “How many times do I need to tell you that time management is critical in this role, Y/N. When the Board asks for those minutes and they’re not ready, what am I supposed to tell them?! That my useless staff can’t type quick enough?”

You gritted your teeth, feeling your patience wearing dangerously thin.

“I apologise, sir. I’ll come in early tomorrow and make it top of my list to do-”

“Yes. You do that. Or you’ll be at the top of _my_ list.” He interrupted, sneering down at you before he walked away, waddling like an overweight penguin down the hall.

You knew what he meant by his list. His shit list. The one that staff members didn’t get off once they were on.

You swept your hands through your hair, flicking him a quick finger from behind his back as you hopped into the elevator that had finally arrived.

“Fucking asshole…”

* * *

##### You pulled up outside your house, switching off the ignition and climbing out of the car, groaning under your breath as you did so.

Sitting in the same position during the drive had only made you stiffer, and your body had begun to ache all over.

You shuffled up the drive, unlocking the front door and throwing yourself inside.

“I’m home…” You mumbled, kicking off your heels and rubbing your ankles where they’d been chafing you.

“Jesus, Y/N! What time do you call this?”

Chan walked out of the living room, nothing but concern laced across his sharp features as he looked you over.

“Ugh, don’t you start with me too.” You whined, dragging your feet along the floor as you walked past him.

Chan followed you into the kitchen, picking up your bag after you as you dropped it to the floor.

“Bad day?” He asked, sensing the tone to your voice.

“The worst.”

“Why don’t you just quit?” Chan sighed, placing your bag on the breakfast bar. “I’ve told you a hundred times I’ve got friends that could use someone like you, someone to run their accounts and-”

“Chan, please…” You whined again. “Can we just not do this right now? I’m exhausted. And you know as well as I do that this job pays better than anything else we’ve seen. So let’s just drop it. Okay?”

You craned up to your tiptoes as you reached for a glass from the cupboard, stretching your arm up as far as you could go.

A warm presence gently enveloped you from behind, followed by Chan’s arm reaching over you as he easily grabbed the glass you wanted. He brought it down to the counter, placing it in front of you.

“Sorry, baby. I just hate how hard they push you…” He mumbled, winding his arms around your waist.

You closed your eyes, resting your head against his chest as he rocked you gently, doing his part to soothe away the stress of the day. He’d always been the best medicine for you.

“I know…” You smiled, moving out of his grasp as you headed for the ice dispenser on the refrigerator. “But I can handle it, trust me. If there’s a day it gets too much, I promise I’ll walk away from it.”

You pressed the glass against the plastic tap, watching as the ice cubes flooded one by one into the cup, rattling as they fell.

“I don’t doubt that you can handle yourself, baby. Doesn’t make it any easier to watch, though.” Chan sighed, taking the glass from you and filling it with cold water from the tap.

You smiled in thanks as he handed it back to you, taking a long, deep swig of the ice cold water. You shivered as it swept over your throat, cooling you from the inside.

Chan watched you with a sly smirk on his lips, and you cocked your head at him as you noticed the small change in his expression.

“Why don’t I help you relax?” He muttered, lacing his fingers with yours as he pulled you gently towards the bedroom.

“Oh…? How do you plan to do that?” You laughed, more than willing to go along with whatever it was he had planned.

Chan closed the bedroom door, taking the glass of water from your hands and quickly placing it on the bedside table. He held you by the shoulders, sitting you on the edge of the bed.

You watched in rapture as his fingers traced over the buttons of your blouse, gently popping then undone.

“I’ve got my ways of getting you to unwind…” He purred, lowering your shirt down over your shoulders to reveal your semi naked body to him.

You raised an eyebrow, your eyes fixated as he gracefully lifted your leg and placed it on his knee. He walked his fingertips over your skin, dipping them into the hem of your thigh high stockings and rolling them down to your toes. The simple action made you shiver as the air connected with your bare skin.

He did the other leg, then quickly stood up from his crouching position.

“Take off your skirt.” He commanded, moving to the headboard of the bed.

You stood up and complied with his request, removing the rest of your clothes as he rearranged the pillows against the headboard, creating a small but comfortable resting place.

He tapped the bed, gesturing for you to lie against his makeshift pillow fort, and you quickly went along with it.

You sighed as the soft pillows engulfed your naked, sore back, providing comfort and a soft sensation against your skin.

Chan crawled on to the bed, positioning himself by your feet.

“What are you doing…?” You asked, half laughing under your breath as he removed his own shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted upper body to you. The sight made you drool.

“Well…” He smirked, gently parting your legs as he laid down comfortably on his front. His fingers dipped into the elastic of your panties, and he began to drag them down over your hips and legs.

“I’m going to help you relax.” He muttered. “You comfy?”

You nodded and your core tightened with anticipation as he scooted himself higher up the bed, spreading your thighs open for his pleasure.

“H- how are you going to do that?” You asked quietly, although you’d by lying if you said you didn’t have some inkling by now.

“Oh, baby girl…” He hummed, ghosting small, gentle kisses along your inner thigh, tracing a path up to your heat.

“I’m going to lick out this juicy pussy until you’re begging me to stop. I’m going to take _all_ your worries away…”

Your breath hitched in your chest at his words. You knew he meant exactly what he’d said. Chan wasn’t the type that didn’t make good on his word.

And true to it, he lowered his head between your thighs and placed a small, wet kiss right on the hood of your clit, soothing the tender skin with a gentle lap of his tongue.

You closed your eyes as you allowed yourself to simply _feel_ him, knowing that he’d take care of you. He hooked his arms under your thighs, gently pulling you down the pillows to a better angle. Resting his hands on your stomach, he had you firmly in place as he began to work his magic.

You released a long, desperate groan of wanting as he dipped the end of his tongue between your folds, dragging it through your centre with almost painful slowness.

Humming in sweet content at the taste of you, he repeated the action, tickling your inner labia with the very tip of his hot, wet tongue, drawing circles around it. He was giving you just enough to make you crave for more.

You opened your eyes, looking down at him and watching as he outstretched his tongue to full length. Laying it flat against your pussy, he locked his gaze with yours as he began to ripple it over your throbbing heat, creating waves of pleasure that made you tremble beneath him. His eyes were hooded and dark, getting off on the sight of you just as much as you were at his touches.

“ _Ah_ … my god…”

You couldn’t stop the cries of pleasure as he closed his lips around your swollen clit, and a gentle sucking on the bud made you arch your back helplessly. You felt him smile against your heat, loving how reactive you were to his motions.

Gentle, tender laps of his tongue fluttered across your clit, building up pressure in your core as your whole body began to tense.

“Chan…” You whined his name, lacing your fingers into his hair and bucking your hips rhythmically against his mouth. Chan hummed with lust, alternating between gentle pecks and kisses against your dripping heat to fluttering, rapid flicks of his large tongue.

“ _Fuck_ … ugh, _yes_ … just like that, baby…” You whimpered as he assaulted your clit with soft kitten licks and laved his tongue through your labia, collecting all your juices as he created the most obscene sounds of sucking and moisture through the glistening pre-cum that had escaped you. Something about the sheer wetness of his mouth against your already soaking pussy drove you into an insane high, the two of you simply slicking against each other in a purely delicious chase for your orgasm.

Your body began to quiver uncontrollably as your high threatened to explode, and Chan licked his lips obscenely as he pulled away from you.

Breathless and with fiery red cheeks, you whined at his absence and watched as he reached for the glass of water on the beside table.

“Trust me, baby?” He purred, taking a sip of the water himself.

You nodded impatiently, feeling your high fade and wanting nothing more than him back between your legs.

Chan smiled wickedly, fishing one of the ice cubes from the glass and moving himself back to position.

“This’ll be cold…” He said softly, and you braced yourself for whatever was coming next.

A sudden freezing sensation against your pussy made you recoil in shock, and you scrambled to push yourself back up the bed.

“Stay still…” Chan commanded, pulling your back down by your ankles.

“What are you-”

You didn’t get another chance to ask or protest as Chan promptly spread your thighs further apart. He gently pressed the ice cube against your entrance, moulding it into shape as it almost instantly started to melt at your heat.

You groaned quietly as you became accustomed to the coldness of the little cube, and your back arched desperately as he eased it into your walls.

“Oh my god…” You whimpered, your body shivering by itself at the strange sensation coming from your core.

“Easy, baby…” Chan whispered, sliding the ice cube further into you with his middle finger. You shuddered at the motion, crying out in pleasure once again as his beautifully plump lips reconnected with your clit. His tongue was cold from the water, and the contrast in temperature made you writhe. He gently pumped his middle finger into you, flicking his tongue over your folds and clit, relentless in his efforts to get you to cum.

You felt the water inside you begin to trickle out, creating a sensation like no other you’d ever felt. His tongue lapped up the water, spreading it to the rest of your sex, soaking you in a combination of fluids that allowed Chan to slick through you with almost painful ease.

Totally at his mercy and now driven to the edge of your limits, you began to quiver all over again, your knuckles turning white as he pushed you into your orgasm.

“Cum for me, princess…” He encouraged, curling his finger upwards and beckoning you to explode around him as he caressed your g-spot with his finger and stimulated your clit simultaneously.

“Agh… _f- fuck_ … oh my god, Chan, I-”

“Let it all go, baby girl…”

“I- I can’t…”

You whimpered desperately as your orgasm began to rip through you like a wave, every muscle in your body coming undone as he expertly rode you through your high. You trembled and cursed under your breath, coating his fingers and lips in your sweet release.

Chan lapped at you softly while you fell apart, tasting every corner of you as you twitched and convulsed helplessly.

When he was satisfied you were done, he licked each of his fingers, humming in delight. You looked up at him and released a small laugh, shaking your head at him in disbelief.

“I… I don’t think I’ve ever finished that hard before…” You whispered, totally powerless to even attempt to move as your legs and toes went numb with the bliss of your orgasm.

“Well, baby girl…” He smirked, leaning over you and kissing you gently. “At least now you can say this wasn’t such a bad day, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
